Forget Me Not
by Princess Aziza
Summary: During New Moon. Bella is bitten by a vampire, and she stays near Forks. Seventy years later, the Cullens return. Will Bella accept them...or reject them? Canon couples, mainly ExB.
1. Prologue Stalker

**HAHAHA! I was able to type up and upload this chapter! Yay me! I might also be able to type up the next chapter...it's prewritten...I dunno. So, in case you haven't noticed this is a new story. Sorry it's short. It's like 10:00 at night where i live. I'm just glad tomorrow's Sunday...  
Disclaimer: Again? I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT! Happy?!

* * *

**

Nobody POV

He followed the girl's loud truck through the woods, knowing that a mere human would never be able to see him. But he didn't plan on the precious girl on being human much longer. No, she would be his. A vampire, immortal, his forever. He had lusted after her since the second day of that first week. Her so-called boyfriend abandoned her, the stupid vegetarian. She was always with someone- at school, work, or at her father's house. He didn't want to alert the girl's father and wind up killing him, because she wouldn't be too happy with him for that. He would lose her. Then there was the fact that the stupid mutt was her best friend, so he couldn't do it then….

But now, in the middle of nowhere, with no humans around, was the time. The engine cut off, and he sighed. Finally.

Isabella Swan stepped out of her truck and started wading through the ferns up to the porch. He followed. He stood right behind her as she turned around. She jumped at the sight of him. He smiled widely at her, showing her his teeth. She gasped.

"Hello," he said sweetly.

Bella POV

"Hello," he said. He had white-blonde hair and dirty clothes. He was a bit taller than me. His teeth were showing, and they looked sharp. His yes were red- perfect. Why, of all times, did _another_ vampire come after me, looking to suck my blood? And this time, Edward wasn't around to save me.

Edward…

Just as I thought his name, his voice echoed in my head.

"Bella, stay perfectly still. Do not move, whatever you do." His velvet voice was strained.

"Who are you?" I asked, obeying _his_ voice.

The vampire chuckled and shrugged. "My name is Andrew. I've been watching you for some time, Isabella. Oh, I'm sorry. Bella."

Edward's voice growled in my head. It reminded me of last spring, when _James_ had been hunting me. My hair stood on end.

"Why is that?" I sounded braver than I felt. Good.

"Because…" Andrew walked forward slowly, exaggerating each movement. His lips neared my neck, and Edward's voice growled even louder. "I'll tell you when you wake up." And he bit me. I slumped to the ground and closed my eyes. The fire started almost immediately. When I closed my eyes, I could see Edward. His perfect face was filled with pain.

"Bella, it'll be over eventually. I promise it'll end," he whispered as I screamed, the fire taking over my body. Edward started humming my lullaby. I focused on his voice, trying to fight the fire. It didn't help much, because soon the fire was all I could feel, all I could think about. I screamed again.

The pain continued, for how long I wasn't sure. It felt like I had been burning for eternity until I could think around the fire and stopped screaming. It didn't help one bit. Edward stayed there, trying in any way to ease the pain.

Who would want to go through this?

"You did, Bella. Remember? You wanted to be one of us- to be with me forever," he whispered.

Oh, yeah. Just then, the fire spread to my throat, making my throat dry. Way too dry. I needed something to drink…

"Bella, love, when you wake up, you won't be able to hear me anymore. You have to remember us, and our way of life. The way we hunt. I promise that one day, we will come back for you. Just stay here so we can find you easier," he begged.

Here? In Forks?

"Yes, Bella. In Forks," a new voice said. It was a girl's voice, the sound of bells, my best friend's voice…

Alice.

"Yes, Bella. I'm here. It's me," she confirmed. Beneath my eyelids, I saw her materialize beside Edward, exactly as I remembered her.

"How much longer? He asked her, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Not long," she breathed. The pain faded from my hands and feet but headed to my heart. I screamed again.

"Bella, it's almost over. You just have to hold on. Please. For Edward, for me, and for the others," Alice whispered desperately. I nodded in my head.

Say hi to everyone else for me, Alice, I thought. She nodded. Were it possible, tears would probably be leaking from her eyes.

"Don't worry, Bella, I will." Her voice broke. She cleared her throat and turned to Edward. "Coming?"

"In a minute." Alice nodded and faded from Edward's side. I focused on Edward again.

"Love, I swear that we _will_ come back. Don't forget me. Ever. I will never forget you. I love you."

I love you, too, I thought as my heart beat twice more, then fell silent. He was immediately gone.

NO! I wanted to shout. It was just like last time. He disappeared so fast…

I didn't want him to go, but I had to believe him. Although, now that I thought about it, the words he spoke in the forest ages ago contrasted greatly with the ones he had muttered seconds ago…but the words seconds ago had been those of a hallucination. But Alice had been there while I was burning, too. She _hadn't _been there when Edward left me. I _wanted _to believe them, but I didn't know if I _could._

So, which to believe?

Hallucination…or reality?

* * *

**That was the prologue! Sometime in the next three chapters is where things get interesting. Oh, and remember that project I mentioned? Well, if you don't- after tomorrow, I won't be able to update until the 20th at least! MAybe earlier, but that's only if i finish early. What did you guys think of me throwing Alice in there? I liked the twist. And the whole Laurent or Victoria biting her storyline is getting too old. I've read about fifty of those, so i decided to change it around a bit. See the green button? REVIEW if you love me!  
**

**ASHLEY  
**


	2. Face Off

**Disclaimer:I can't ever own Twilight! :'(

* * *

**

Andrew POV

Bella's heart stopped. I stood up, ready to face a newborn, bloodthirsty vampire. Her eyes stayed closed, and she didn't breathe. As the seconds passed, I grew worried. Finally, she inhaled. Her eyes opened-pure red eyes, brighter than mine. I smiled. She was perfect. Her brown hair was shinier, her skin paler. The picture of a sleeping goddess. Her eyes met mine.

"Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty," I purred.

She stood up gracefully and faced me, crossing her arms. She glared at me.

"You changed me _why,_ exactly?" she asked crossly.

"To be my mate," I responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She blinked. "Your _mate?_" she hissed. I nodded.

"No, no, no, no, no. I am not going to be _your mate._" She hissed the last two words in disgust. "Not now, not tomorrow, not _ever!_"

"Well, we'll see. You'll warm up to me sooner or later. I have a…shall we say, ability…for people, vampires in particular, to do what I want them to."

I took one step toward her, and she ran.

Bella POV

I opened my eyes. I could see all the dust particles in the air. I turned my head and saw a vampire standing about ten feet away. Everything about him flooded back to me now. His name was Andrew. He drank human blood. He was the one who changed me.

I stood up and faced him, crossing my arms over my chest. "You turned me _why?_" I asked coldly. My voice sounded like bells.

"To be my mate," he replied in a tone that implied it was obvious as to why he changed me.

I blinked. Conceited, much? "Your _mate?_" I hissed. He nodded.

I was furious. How dare he think he can waltz into my life and assume I would do whatever he wanted me to. This guy was more stuck up than Rosalie! It was actually quite surprising how I remembered everything about my vampire "family", and a little bit about my human family and friends, but not much more. I do remember the guy who never took no for an answer. Mike Netton, I think his name was. No, Newton. Mike Newton. Andrew was more obnoxious than him and Rosalie combined. Scary.

"No, no, no, no, no. I am not going to be _your mate._" I put as much venom as I could into the last two words. It's not like I didn't want to be with someone. Just not Andrew.

"Well, we'll see. You'll warm up to me sooner or later. I have a…shall we say, ability…for people, vampires in particular, to do what I want them to." He took one step toward me. I didn't want that creep anywhere near me! I took off, with him following. I outran him in a few seconds.

The wind shifted as I leapt over the river. I caught his scent about fifty feet behind me as I landed. I must have flown two hundred feet! I wanted to laugh, but Andrew was catching up, and I didn't want him to find me. I kept running.

Wait, I was a newborn; couldn't I take him out? I had no idea, but I knew that if I didn't do something, he would not stop chasing me until he caught me. And I had to stay near Forks, so I couldn't run far. Great. Fight it is, then.

I stopped abruptly and turned around, my eyes searching the forest. Soon, I could hear his quick footfalls as he neared me. When he saw I had stopped, he smirked, surprised, and walked forward.

"Change your mind?" he breathed huskily. Gross. His eyes burned with hunger-the kind I saw whenever Edward was about to or already had kissed me. With him, it tightened the muscles in my stomach. With Andrew, it sent shivers up my spine. And _not _in a good way. It was two totally different things.

"No," I spat. He blinked in surprise.

"Then why did you stop?"

I dashed behind him and kicked him to the ground. "So I could do this," I hissed. Now, how did you destroy a vampire?

My instincts took control, and I grabbed his arms, ripping them from his body. He screamed, but I ignored him. I tossed them to the side.

"What did I ever do to you, love?" His voice was broken.

That did it.

"Don't call me that!" I shrieked. Only one person was allowed to call me 'love'-Edward. I tore his left foot off, then his right. "That is for trying to take me from the man I love," I hissed. Then I ripped my diamond-hard nails through his leg. He screamed in pain again. "And _that _is for calling me 'love' and thinking you could get away with it."

"But he left you! That stupid, animal drinker left you alone in the woods to die!"

I growled- and it was echoed by four growls in the woods. I didn't pay any attention to them. Instead, I took the remains of his legs. A gray wolf charged out of the woods, right in front of me. I froze for a second. Wolves didn't get that big…and the smell…it made me want to puke.

I looked around and realized that three more wolves were surrounding me. One was pure black-it was the biggest. One was brown, and the last one had brown and black fur. I looked straight at the gray wolf and growled. It growled back.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Andrew's arms reattaching themselves to him. Fabulous.

The gray monster lunged at me ad I jumped up. His jaws missed me by a centimeter. I pulled my legs up and swung into the trees. I looked down to see an odd sight-two wolves were ripping Andrew apart, picking up where I left off, and the other two were at the bottom of my tree. The black wolf and the gray wolf jumped at my tree like dogs trying to get a squirrel. And I was the squirrel.

I threw myself into the next tree, and the next…until two things happened simultaneously. A sweet smell came from the tree in front of me and Andrew's cries died completely. I turned and saw a purple cloud of smoke coming from the direction I had just come.

Facing the tree in front of me, I caught sight of the owner of the wonderful smell-a mountain lion. The fire in my throat, which I had ignored until now, flared up again, making me give it my undivided attention. I swallowed a mouthful of venom, braced myself (completely unnecessary), and leaped onto the back of the lion. My instincts took over as it hissed and clawed at me as we fell. We hit the ground and I broke the cat's neck. I sunk my teeth into its neck. The blood eased the burning in my throat as soon as I swallowed the first mouthful. The cat was soon dried. When it was, I stood up to face all four of the wolves. They looked at me in astonishment. It actually made them look…_human. _There was no way a wild animal could act that way.

They glanced from me to each other in confusion. The gray wolf whimpered. It was as if they were communicating…without making any noise at all….

* * *

**Andrew's a jerk...worse than Mike AND Rosalie! How bad can you get? I dunno if I can update tomorrow. Stupid project... If you could update, I'd greatly appreciate it. I'll check my email every day to see if you're keeping your word. Hmm... maybe you need some motivation. Review, and I'll give you a preview of a future chapter-well, the idea, anyway. I obviously haven't typed it up yet.  
Okay, I'm really tired. Toodles.**

**ASHLEY  
**


	3. The Diary

* * *

**Hey! I'm updating again. I know, big yay! But, I've got better news. For those of you who haven't seen or heard about it, the official New Moon trailer is on Stephenie Meyer's website and Youtube! I watched it twice- it's so cool! I can't wait until the movie comes out...just six months...anywho, here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Would I let Edward leave Bella if I owned Twilight? No!

* * *

**

Bella POV

The wolves left, and I ran back to the house. Why was Victoria after me? She had no reason to come after me.

I kept thinking about all the possible reasons she could be after me until my throat burned again. I followed the scent to the creek, where three does and a buck were drinking. Just as I prepared to pounce, disaster struck. The wind shifted, carrying the most beautiful scent to me. It just _had_ to be human. I followed the scent, sending the deer scattering. As the scent grew closer, I froze. I didn't want to, but something was telling me to go back. Stupid conscience. The blood would feel so nice in my throat. Then again, if the Cullens _did _come back, like Edward promised, they wouldn't be happy to find me drinking human blood. But the wolves would kill me first. It would make Alice miserable to know that I was dead, making Jasper sad, which would ruin the Cullen family. Carlisle would feel like I let him down, and Edward…

The hole in my chest was somewhat repaired since the illusion promised me he was coming back, but it still hurt to think about him. I only remembered him from my illusion, and even that hadn't been completely perfect. I don't know how I did it, but I managed to turn around. The herd of deer I had found not seven minutes ago were still fleeing. I caught up to the buck easily, tackling him to the ground. I broke his neck and, like the mountain lion, drained him dry. I headed back home- amazing how I thought of their house as my home. Ah, well. The saying, "Home is where the heart is" has never been more true. My heart would always reside with them. My surrogate family.

I made my way through the woods, tracing my scent. I climbed through the unlocked window on the second story. My breath caught in my throat as I realized where I was. Alice and Jasper's room. The bed was sitting there, everything put neatly on the shelves. Nothing out of place. And that was how I was going to leave it. I knew that to misplace anything would be to misplace the memories I had of them. I closed the window and made my way downstairs, past Rosalie and Emmett's room. Come to think of it, I had only been in there once-when Alice was hanging up Rose's clothes before playing Bella Barbie. Funny how I could remember those things, even if only a little bit. I glided downstairs and looked at my clothes-bloodstained, torn, and dirt stained. I smiled sadly as I pictured Alice's reaction to these clothes. She was always telling me to stop wearing plain, baggy clothes and wear what she saw appropriate. If I could cry, I would be right now. My best friend, no longer here. She and her family were somewhere else, together.

_I hope you're happy, Alice, _I thought wryly. If she could, I'm almost positive Alice would have stayed. At least she had Jasper. Me? I had no one. I walked back to her room to see if she had left any clothes behind. Rummaging through her enormous closet, I found a secret panel. If I didn't have now excellent eyesight, I would have missed it. I carefully pried it open, and it didn't shatter. Good. Inside were video tapes and a photo album. Looking closer, I found two journals in between them-one green, one blue. I removed everything and sat on her bed, leaving the closet wide open. I decided to read the green journal first. I was glad I did. Inside the front cover was a picture of Alice and me. I was in my prom dress and Alice in hers, in this very room. Her arm was wrapped around me, and I was patting her spiky hair gently. Esme must have taken this, because Edward was nowhere in sight. Underneath the picture, in Alice's script-beautiful, but not as beautiful as Edward's- she wrote:

_Prom Night, 2005. Alice Cullen and Isabella Swan. _

I bit my lip, smiling. I turned my attention to the title page, and found a note.

_Bella, I wrote this so that you would be able to remember all of the things you've done since meeting us. Luckily I have a perfect memory, since I'm starting this in the summer of '06, otherwise I wouldn't be able to describe this in detail. Edward knows about this, but he doesn't know what I'm putting in it. He just thinks it's important things-in a way, he's right. Everything in this book is important to me, and I know it's important to you. Remember, I am psychic! _

I laughed at that last line. Never, in a million years, would I forget that my best friend was able to see the future.

_I just hope I'm with you when you read this-oh, I will be. So, this is how you and I came to be best friends, and how you and Edward got together. _

My heart ached. She wasn't here. Her vision was wrong. I would have to read this on my own.

_It all started when you came to Forks High School. You wanted to give your mom, Renee, and your new step dad, Phil, some space. Phil is a baseball player, moving a lot. You told Edward that Renee stayed with you, even though it made her unhappy, so you decided to move to Forks to live with your father, Chief of Police Charlie Swan. Your homecoming present was a big, noisy red truck. Not very fast, either. I wonder if you still have that…_

I peeked out the window and saw a red truck in the driveway, just as Alice had written. My truck.

_So, anyway, you went to school on Monday and saw us in the lunchroom. You then had Biology with Edward. We hadn't hunted for a while, and you smelled too good to him. He almost attacked you, but I was too busy focusing on Jasper's future that I didn't realize he was planning to kill you until we were driving home. He left for Denali, Alaska, where the other family of vegetarians. He stayed there for the rest of the week. Esme was all upset, and so was I. Then, he came back to school. That was the first time you talked to my brother. _

_One day, it had snowed overnight. When you got to school, Edward and I were standing by the Volvo. I saw you in a vision, getting crushed to death by Tyler Crowley's van. Edward would have gone on a feeding frenzy, as would Jasper. Edward saw my vision in time to save you. _

I heard the screech of tires in my mind, followed by the crunch of metal. Edward had pulled me out of the way and stopped the van with his bare hands.

_He rode with you in the ambulance, where Carlisle examined you. You were fine- not even a concussion. That night, we got into an argument. I had a vision of you becoming one of us, and Edward didn't want that. Rose and Jazz were all for killing you. I convinced Jazz otherwise; I knew you'd be my friend, and Jazzy didn't want to hurt me. Rose was overruled. Emmett was on her side, but he didn't know you were no danger. Edward ignored you for six weeks, until the middle of March. Tyler, Mike Newton, and Chess Club Eric asked you to the spring dance, even tough it was girl's choice. You came up with "I'm going to Seattle this weekend." Edward came up to you and asked if you'd go to Seattle with him. That was the first day he sat with you alone at lunch. Everyone was staring! It was really funny, because you barely noticed. After that, you went to Bio. They were blood typing; Edward skipped that class. You almost passed out, so Edward drove you home. I brought your truck back later. _

I vaguely remembered the dizziness I felt when I had found out about that. I smiled to myself.

For the next few hours, I relived the memories that I read in the diary. That is what I had taken to calling it. I smiled when I read Alice's version of me coming over to the house for the very first time, growled when the baseball game part came, and groaned when I remembered Alice's shopping trips and playing Bella Barbie. Finally, I got to the last entry, near the end of the book.

_Bella, tonight we're leaving. Jasper and I are heading up to Denali- you cut your finger opening a present, and Jasper tried to attack you. Edward accidentally pushed you into crystal plates, giving you a huge gash in your arm- everyone but Carlisle had to leave. The blood was too much. But you told me to tell Jasper that you forgave him. I told him, and then Edward came home in the middle of the night. _

Here, her writing got a little sloppy.

_He told us that we couldn't risk your life, and that we were putting you in constant danger. He told me not to look into your future either. I'm sorry, Bella. He thinks this is the only way. We all tried to talk him out of it- except Rosalie, of course- but he didn't budge. Carlisle gave in, and now we're packing. Edward's staying for a few days, to tell you that we left. I saw what he'll do, and I gave him hell for it Bella. I'm really sorry. But I have a feeling we'll see you again one day. You know not to bet against me. The pixie is always right. Oh, Esme's coming. Flip to the next page for a little something form everyone else. Your psychic friend, _

_Alice Cullen_

So, it was Edward's idea to leave. I should have known. At least everyone tried to stop him, with one obvious exception. Rosalie never liked me, why should she start now? I wished I could cry right now. My tearless sobs filled the room. Nobody would hear them. I turned to the next page, facing a handwriting I had never seen before.

_Bella, I'm so sorry for what happened last night. I sat here with Alice as she wrote the last entry. I thought I would write a little note of apology- not that I honestly think you'll find this. But you know my wife. I feel so bad. This is all my fault. Alice told me to write that she left the other journal for you to write your memories in since we aren't going to be around. She said to start at what you remember most clearly. _

That was easy. When I saw Edward and Alice through my eyelids as I burned, when Jacob was my friend, when…when Edward left me…and when I found these. Those are what I was going t start writing about first, I told myself. I turned back to Jasper's note.

_I really am sorry, Bella. You're like my sister, and I didn't want to hurt you. I'm going to try harder. I don't want that to happen ever again. Sorry. Jasper._

Did he have to blame himself? It wasn't his fault I was accident prone and a danger magnet! I rolled my eyes and turned to the next page- Emmett.

_Hey, little sis. Well, I can't really call you that anymore, can I? I just walked in on Jasper writing in this and called him a sissy for writing in a diary. _Typical Emmett. _Alice told me that I should write you a message, too. I'm not mushy or anything, but I wanted to tell you that you have made Edward happier than we have ever seen him. But now… I think he's going too far. We really shouldn't be leaving- you're a danger magnet and if we leave, who'll protect you from falling over your own feet? Didn't mean it like that, but it's the truth! I'll miss you tripping over you own two feet, blushing for no reason, and your sarcasm and attitude. In other words, I'll miss you sis! Your big brother, Emmett. _

And he says he's not mushy. I smirked. Underneath Emmett's note was a feminine writing- Esme, I realized.

_Bella, I'm sorry we have to leave you like this. Edward says it's for your own good. Personally, I think that's a lie. I don't know how Edward will react to being separated, or even try forcing himself to stay away. I agree with Alice- it's impossible. Besides, one of us (Carlisle, Alice or myself) might come to check on you one day. Edward wouldn't do anything to Carlisle or me, and Alice always finds a way around his conditions. But now he's made it very clear that she cannot contact you in any way. He knows about this little signing session- we're in the living room now- and he says that we have to leave it hidden in Alice's closet. Stupid, if you ask me. We'll all miss you, Bella. Remember, you are part of this family now. Love Esme. _

I turned the page and found another entry, this time from Carlisle.

_So you've read all of the things in this book now. You know how you met us, about our treaty with the wolves (but you already knew that), and why we are leaving. None of us want to leave, but Edward will stick around until tomorrow- then he'll meet us in Denali. I don't want to do this more than anyone else. Take care of yourself and Charlie, okay? Goodbye, Bella. Carlisle Cullen_

I sniffled. None of them wanted to leave. I took comfort in that fact. That meant that one day, they _would _come back.

Turning the page, I found another note written in a script I knew all too well. Edward's perfect handwriting.

_Love, I have to do this. Everyone else is in Denali, waiting for me. Your CD and the photos are under your floorboards. I just wanted to leave something of myself with you. It's stupid, I know. Believe me, this is for your own good. Alice told me not to do it-tell you that I don't love you anymore. That's the biggest lie I've ever told. How you could believe me so quickly, though…I will love you more than anything else in the world. Goodbye, I love you. Your masochistic lion, Edward _

So he really _did_ love me. My hallucination proved correct. He will always love me, just like I will love him forever. Eternity was a very real possibility. The question is when they would come back. I had reached the last page, and two words were written there- a note I've seen before.

_Be safe. _

On the back cover of the diary, there was a picture montage of the Cullen family. Every one minimized, I took in a picture of Rosalie and Emmett's wedding (which one, I have no idea); Carlisle and Esme sitting on the love seat; Alice and Rosalie in their prom dresses, with Emmett and Jasper in their tuxedoes; Edward and I in our prom outfits, Edward looking good in his black tux; Alice giving me a makeover; Edward at his piano; a picture of the Cullen family before I came (I could only tell because Rosalie was as happy as was possible for her, and Edward looked bored); and a picture of the Cullens and me (Rosalie wasn't in this one). I smiled as I ran my fingers over each picture. Edward looked genuinely happy in the pictures with me. I still had no idea what he saw in me as a human; as a vampire, I look remotely pretty. That reminded me that I hadn't looked in a mirror yet. I walked into Alice's bathroom and faced the mirror. I gasped. Was that really me? My eyes were blood red, my face paler than it was when I was human, and I was…beautiful. Impossible. This couldn't be me. I waved my hand in front of the mirror, and the figure before me did the same. I bit my lip; she mimicked it. No doubt about it-she was me. I was a vampire, perfect, beautiful. I could finally stand next to the Cullens like I belong. And they weren't here. I just had to keep telling myself that Esme and Alice and Edward would come back- otherwise, there would be no point in existing. Wait. If I've been missing for three days…Charlie would be looking for me! He'd find my truck, know I was alive, and try to find me! I had to ditch the truck. But how?

The wolves. They knew I was still alive; they wouldn't tell anyone. If I could lug the truck through the woods to the border line, they could ditch it somewhere and plant evidence to make it look like I was dead. If? I saw Edward stop a moving van, and I thought I couldn't carry an unmoving truck through the woods? Stupid, Bella, stupid.

I felt really bad about doing that to Charlie, but he had to move on, and he could never see me again. I stepped onto the steps and walked down the stairs. I could see every grain of wood on the handrail. I didn't trip-that would be one of the things I _wouldn't _miss, along with blushing every time I was embarrassed. I took a shaky breath. The living room was the same-the couches, the loveseat, the TV, and Edward's piano…all the way I remembered it. I decided to inspect the kitchen later; right now, I had to deal with my truck problem.

I unlocked the front door-not that it would be hard for a vampire to bust the locks- and made my way over to my truck. It would not be my truck after I handed it over; I just hoped they'd plant the evidence. Charlie couldn't know I was alive, and neither could Angela. I would miss her; kind, caring, and she didn't stop being my friend just because I was depressed. She was my only _real _human friend. Oh, besides Renee. She was my only friend back in Phoenix. It's actually a good thing, now that I thought about it, that Renee and I had been drifting apart. Still painful, but not as painful as the thought of leaving Charlie. He couldn't even _cook! _How would he survive?

I picked up the truck with one hand. Impressive. I could get used to this. But if I was going to blend in with humans one day (hopefully) then I had to practice remaining inconspicuous. That did not include lifting heavy trucks with one hand.

I ran around back, still holding the truck, trying to figure out how to get over the river while carrying a heavy object. Not heavy to me, mind you, but heavy nonetheless. That old children's song came back to me.

_You can't go over it_

_You can't go under it_

_You have to go through it! _

I cautiously stepped into the river-the water was warm. Come to think of it, everything was warm to me. Must be because vampires are naturally cold to the touch. I dipped myself up to the shoulders in the water, held the truck above my head, and swam. I was across in two seconds with vampire speed. I climbed onto the other bank and made my way to the treaty line. It didn't take long to find. I just followed the wet dog smell coming from the north. Soon enough, I caught the scent of werewolf nearby, very strong. I was right next to the nasty smell when a black wolf came out of the forest-Sam, I remembered. I held one hand up and set the truck down with the other. The wolf disappeared for about twelve seconds, tehn he came out of the bushes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked harshly.

"I need your help. I'm supposed to be missing, right? I don't want Charlie wasting his life searching for me when I can never go home. I need you and the pack to take my truck, and some of my clothes-preferably the ones I'm wearing now- and then make it look like I fled into the mountains and was attacked by an animal. That is all I ask," I begged. Sam looked uncertain.

"I'll be right back," he said, pulling out a cell phone. "Don't move." He walked into the woods, out of my hearing range.

After five minutes, he came back and told me the rest of the pack was coming. All I had to do was push the truck a little over the boundary line. Not too hard. I picked it up by the tailgate and handed it to him.**(A/N: I don't know if that's right- I'm not a cars expert)** He took the front of the truck and, with a little difficulty, he pulled it over onto the werewolves' side of the line. I heard rustling in the bushes and saw, not three, but four werewolves standing next to Sam. I noticed the new one had russet colored fur. I turned around and ran home, to hunt and to read the diary again. And to start my own.

Third person POV

Somewhere in the Alaskan wilderness, a spiky haired vampire was jumping up and down, squealing with joy. Her vision had finally come true. Isabella Swan was now one of them.

**So there you have it! My longest chapter yet! The next chapter is going to be entirely Cullen filled, which is why I added that last bit. I will have Edward and Bella reunite soon...in the next three chapters or so! And my birthday's this Saturday- I'll be 14! Even better, this week is my last week of school for about three months! YES! Finally. Make me happy and review, and the sooner Edward will see Bella again!**

**ASHLEY  
**

* * *


	4. Memories and Visions

**Sorry for not updating soon! My internet didnt want to work. But it's being nice now. Thank you for everyone who reviewed. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

* * *

**Alice POV

The wind shifted, and I caught the scent of elk just north of me. I wasn't in the hunting mood, however. I had just hunted four hours ago. Hunting, looking into my past, staying with my family in Alaska (with one exception), and locking myself in my room. That was my life now. It's been that way for months. Ever since Edward made us leave Bella.

_Flashback_

"_We have to leave, Carlisle! Don't you understand? If we stay, we're only putting her in more danger!" Edward was arguing his side of the case mere hours after Bella had fallen asleep. _

"_But we can't leave! I'm not going to let some human drive us away from here." Rosalie crossed her arms defiantly. _

"_As I recall Rosalie, you and Emmett and Jasper are supposed to be across the country. And if you _ever _call Bella 'some human' again, not even Emmett will be able to stop me from ripping your head off," Edward growled._

"_Edward, you cant leave her. If you do, she'll just break down." I begged for him to see reason. _

"_Alice, we'll have to leave anyway. Even if she stays safe-" Edward glared at Jasper as he spoke "-we'll have to leave one day. She'll die eventually." His eyes never left Jasper's shame-filled face. _

"_Enough, Edward. What happened tonight was an accident. If you think leaving will be best for Bella in the long run, then we will leave," Carlisle stated. _

"_No! Carlisle, you can't do this!" My voice broke. _

"_I don't want to leave!" Emmett cried._

"_We can be almost normal here." Rose was backing Emmett up. _

"_Guys, you're killing me over here," Jasper whispered. _

"_You heard your father. Go pack. We leave in the morning." Esme turned to Edward. "And you are positive it'll be easier if we just disappear and you are the only one to say goodbye?"_

_Edward nodded. I choked back a cry, then followed Emmett and Rosalie upstairs._

"_Where is it? Where is it?" I searched frantically for the diary, the video tape, and the photo albums I was saving for Bella. "Aha!" I put the tape, albums, and another diary in a secret panel in my closet, then opened the first diary and scribbled a hasty message to her._

"_What are you doing? You know Edward wouldn't approve," my husband whispered from right behind me. _

"_He already knows about this diary." I turned to face him. His face was creased with worry and sadness. I reached for his face, but he turned away._

"_It's my fault we have to leave. If I had more control…" he whispered._

"_It's not your fault, Jazz. It could happen to any of us." I held the diary out to him. "You want to leave her a message?"_

_Jasper smiled sadly at me, taking the pen and book from my hands. After he put the pen down, I saw Emmett coming. _

"_Emmett," I hissed. Too late. _

"_What are you two doing? Can I see?"_

_I sighed and handed him the book. He took the pen and began writing a message. He closed it and started walking out of the room- with the diary!_

"_Emmett! What are you doing?!"_

"_Take a chill pill, pixie. I'm just seeing if anyone else wants to leave Bella a message."_

_Jasper and I looked at each other, then raced downstairs towards Emmett's voice. Everyone but Edward was there. _

"_Come on guys! Think of what this would mean to Bella if she finds this in the future!" Emmett looked like a little kid begging for candy, I thought as the diary I had made for Bella was passed around, with everyone's personal messages added to it. Everyone but Rosalie and Edward._

_End Flashback_

I sighed. I wished I could just run back to Forks, to check on Bella. Something touched my shoulder. I jumped. I had been so absorbed in my thoughts, I hadn't heard him coming. That's saying something, since we could hear almost everything.

"Oh, hey, Jasper," I greeted him.

"I was hoping you'd be feeling a bit more cheerful. Everyone's impossibly miserable."

"Even Rosalie?" I asked in astonishment.

"Well, I think she just hates to see our family in so much pain."

"And everyone else?"

"Probably because Edward's not here. To tell you the truth, even though he can get annoying, he's really helpful when it comes to keeping this family together. I miss him."

"I do too, Jazzy. He's been with this family through almost everything. When Esme and Rose were changed, when Rosalie brought Emmett back, and when we came into the picture. He's our brother."

"I think everyone thinks that. I wonder if-" Jasper's voice was suddenly cut off.

_Vision_

_Bella was sitting on the edge of our old bed. I had convinced Esme to keep our furniture in the house, and she agreed, taking only those few pieces that were very special to her and the rest of us- the dining room table and Carlisle's desk, along with her own. She picked up a book from beside her and opened it. I recognized the book instantly- the diary we left for her! She found it! Her skin was pale, her clothes covered in blood and torn, and her eyes were red. Bella was a vampire! She smiled. _

"_I'll be waiting," she breathed. _

_End Vision_

I squealed and jumped up and down. My vision from so long ago had finally come to pass! Bella was one of us.

"Jasper! I've got great news, but we have to tell everyone at once!" I cried, racing in the direction of the house.

"What did you see, Alice?" Jasper asked. "I'm picking up so many happy emotions from you."

The house came into view. I grinned at Jasper as Emmett opened the door. We stopped just short of a collision.

"Emmett, is everyone inside?" My grin slipped off my face a little as I saw that it was only Emmett and Rose home. Esme and Carlisle were visiting Tanya's family. I shrugged, stepping past Emmett and nodding toward Rosalie.

"I guess we'll just have to…"

_Vision_

_Edward sat in a tree near Bella's house, looking down at the chaos below him. Police cars covered the lawn, Billy Black and Charlie sat on the porch step, and Charlie was sobbing. _

"_I'm sorry, Charlie. The boys found her truck in the at the bottom of the cliff, smashed. There was no sign of her,"_ _Billy Black said. Edward's face contorted in shock, horror, and sadness. It broke my heart. The two men went inside, along with several police men. Edward dropped out of the tree and ran to his and Bella's meadow. There, he sat silently. _

"No!" I cried in terror.

"Alice?" Jasper asked worriedly.

_Edward knelt before the Volturi, begging them to kill him. _

"Alice? You okay?" Emmett asked.

_Esme sobbed into Carlisle's arms. Emmett was silent, Jasper was sitting next to me, Rosalie drew in a ragged breath. Bella was with us, her face buried into her arms. I looked like someone had just died. Like someone in my family had been taken from our midst forever._

_End Vision_

"No…Edward…" I whispered, almost inaudibly. Jasper, leaning in close to me, was the only one who heard it.

"Edward? What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"Is he okay?" Emmett asked.

"He…he…he's going to go to Forks. Then he's going to go to the Volturi," I breathed.

"But he could change his decision, couldn't he?" Rose asked.

I shook my head. "No. It's inevitable. After he goes to Forks, he'll know she's missing-"

"Bella's missing?!" Emmett cried.

"-And then he'll automatically want to go kill himself," I finished, ignoring Emmett.

Esme and Carlisle walked in and I leaped up.

"We have to go save Edward!"

"What? What's wrong with him?" Esme asked, turning around and running next to me. I never turned to look at her; instead, I put on another burst of speed and Esme was left behind. I didn't know who else was coming, but I knew I had to get to Charlie's house.

_Vision_

_My family and I searched the woods near Charlie's house. Edward wasn't there._

Okay, to the meadow.

_Edward pulled his phone out of the pocket and I tackled him. Emmett caught the phone and squeezed it. The phone crumbled to dust. _

_End Vision_

"Come on, everyone! We're going to make it!" I screeched over my shoulder. I leapt over a river and kept running.

I lost track of time as we raced to Forks. Soon, I caught his scent in the wind. I turned in the direction of the meadow. I could hear him take something out of his pocket as I drew closer.

_Edward! _I thought, leaping out of the bushes. I tackled him as he held the phone to his ear, just like in my vision. Emmett, on the other side of the meadow, caught the flying phone. He destroyed it. I wasn't paying much attention to anything but my brother. He looked like a zombie.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" he asked in a dead voice. He looked into my eyes. They were pitch black. There was no light in them. I squeezed his arms tightly.

"Edward, if you go to Italy, I will find you and beat you to a bloody pulp!" Emmett threatened.

Edward shook his head, smirking sadly. "Emmett, you wouldn't carry out that threat even if you tried."

"You were ready to go ask the Volturi to kill you! I saw it!" I told him.

"And if you saw that, then you know what happened to Bella," he whispered.

"What happened to Bella?" Esme asked from beside me. I turned to look at her.

"She's gone, Esme." Edward's voice broke. Esme gasped.

"If you go kill yourself, this family won't be the same." I showed him my vision of the family without him. Our faces, broken beyond repair. Esme crying without tears. Emmett and me, no longer our cheerful selves, but Emmett holding Rose and Jasper holding me. I left out the part about Bella, though.

Edward's face looked even sadder, if that was possible.

"Bella wouldn't want you to do this," I whispered.

Edward stayed silent for a long time.

"Edward, please, say something," Esme begged.

"Rose, I didn't know you cared," Edward joked weakly.

Rosalie scowled. "I just don't want to see this family miserable because of you."

"Okay, Carlisle. I'm coming."

I turned to look at the rest of my family. Carlisle nodded.

"Jasper, Emmett, can you make sure he doesn't run?" I asked. They both nodded.

"You don't need to do that, Alice," Edward reprimanded me.

"Well, I just want to be on the safe side. For all I know, you could make a split-second decision that I won't be able to see. Then we'll never be able to catch you. You're the fastest runner in the family, after all," I reminded him.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Don't worry, Edward. I have a feeling you'll be happy again one day," I consoled him.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" I blocked my thoughts from him. "Alice!"

"Wait and see," I sang cryptically.

"Thanks, Alice," he snarled.

"Edward, you know things like this need to unfold on their own."

"Okay, it's all fine and dandy. Can we go back to Alaska now?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, Emmett. Let's go," Carlisle ordered. We followed him and Esme through the woods, on the way back to our house; to me, it was not our home. Our home wasn't complete without Bella.

* * *

**Bella will see the Cullens again in the next chapter! I feel really bad for Edward, but at least Rosalie wasn't the one who called him. See? My story is so much different from Nwe Moon. Do me a huge favor and review!**

**ASHLEY  
**


	5. Reunited

**Yes! Two chapters in one day! Heehee... I typed it while my Internet was down. The Cullens and Bella meet again! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

**

Edward POV

Seventy years. It's been seventy years since we left Forks. Since I left my Bella. After my family found me in the meadow, I had hung out with them, but I was still an empty shell. I _tried _to be normal for Esme's and Jasper's sakes, but it was no use. Even Emmett and Rosalie could see right through me. For the most part, I avoided my family. Only Alice came to visit me in my isolation. She was too cheerful…and cryptic. She was keeping something from me, like she had been for the past seventy years.

"Edward! Get down here!" Carlisle called. I sighed and walked at vampire speed to the kitchen. The Michigan sky darkened as I took my seat.

"Finally! We've been calling you in our thoughts for the last ten minutes," Emmett sighed.

_Edward, what's wrong? You seem even more depressed than usual, _Jasper thought.

"Yes, Jasper. If you've been keeping track of the _date…_" I trailed off.

"Oh, yes. It's been seventy years tomorrow since you left her," Alice sighed.

"It's been the same thing, over and over. Bella, Bella, _Bella! _That's all you ever talk about anymore, Edward!" Rosalie cried. "What about the rest of your family? What about us?"

"Rosalie, how would you feel if you had to leave Emmett?" I spat. This was the first major emotion that I'd felt besides sadness in seventy years. I had forgotten how it felt to be angry.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me. "That's different."

"How, Rose? How is it so different to leave the one you love?"

Rosalie looked down at her hands. _I guess it's not…_

"Okay, enough. Edward, you're all packed, correct?" Carlisle asked me.

"I've packed most of his stuff," Alice clarified. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Since when did you…?"

"Since you haven't been paying attention to where we've been living for the past seven decades," she said cockily.

"Well, miss psychic, where are we moving to next?" I asked her.

She smiled smugly at me. "Oh, I don't have to be a psychic to know that."

"Alice is the one who suggested it," Jasper added.

"Suggested what?"

"Where we're going, Edward!" Emmett was the one to speak.

"_Where are we moving?!" _

"Edward, please don't get mad," Alice begged, "but we're moving back to Forks."

"Forks? _Forks?! _No. Why, Alice? Why would you even _suggest _such a thing?"

"Edward, calm down!" Carlisle ordered.

I huffed and folded my arms.

_You're acting like Rosalie, _Jasper noted.

"Shut up," I snarled.

"Edward, trust me. You're going to love what we find there," Alice stated.

"What did you see, Alice?" I looked into her mind, but she was singing 'Missing' by Evanescence. I growled lowly.

"Edward, enough. Alice says we'll love it there for more reasons than one. Please _try _to behave. We don't need you moping around for the next four years while the rest of you are at school," Esme reasoned. I saw through her thoughts how much it pained her that I was locked up in my room forever. I felt bad for hurting her like that, so I decided to try to behave from now on.

Alice squealed; she saw my decision the moment I made it. "Thank you Edward! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret it, I promise!"

"You're sure about that?"

"Positive."

"And you can't give me even one little hint as to what's so great about going back?"

Alice saw right through my feeble attempts. "Nope. I can only promise that you'll be surprised and that you'll love it!" She looked at Rose. "Well, most of you. Carlisle, I'm going hunting. See you at dawn!" With that, she was out the door.

"But you hunted yesterday!" he called. She just waved.

I turned to the rest of my family. "She hasn't told you, either?"

Jasper and Emmett shook their heads.

"Nope. We've been trying to get her to spill for who knows how long, but she's adamant. She says, and I quote, 'Emmett, all in due time. I promise you'll love it; I've seen it. Never bet against me.' The same answer every time!" Emmett groaned.

"I'm her husband! She won't even tell _me! _We'll find out soon enough, so why she doesn't tell us, I have no clue!"

Jasper's cell phone rang. "It's Alice," he said before putting it on speaker phone. "Yes, Alice?"

"It'll spoil the surprise, and you will want to kill me for keeping this to myself, but it'll be worth it to see your faces!" Then Alice hung up.

"Cryptic _again! _She won't let anything slip through her thoughts?" Emmett asked me. I shook my head. He groaned.

"Give it up. If Alice says we'll see what she's been keeping so secret soon, then we'll see what the surprise is soon enough," Esme said from behind me. "You're all packed?"

The three of us ran upstairs to check. Esme followed me.

_Edward, why don't you go hunting? It's been weeks since you've hunted last, _she thought. I caught a glimpse of my eyes through hers. They were pitch black, blacker than the blackest night. I nodded and hopped out of my window. It's been forever since I've done that…no. I promised myself that I would behave for Esme. That included not thinking of the past.

Alice POV

As soon as I had called Jasper, I dialed a very old, very familiar number. It rung three times.

"Come on, pick up," I whispered. Finally, the phone was answered.

"Hello?"

I took a deep breath. "Bella."

"Alice?" she asked in disbelief and joy. "What a surprise! I've been waiting seventy years-"

"Yes, I know. I see you've found the diary I left."

"Yep. Just curious, but why are you calling?"

"Because we're coming back tomorrow!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Wait. Does Edward know I'm here?"

"Nope. I kept it a surprise."

"Okay."

_Vision_

_Edward was hunting, coming in my direction._

_End Vision_

"Alice?"

"I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

I turned and ran back home, being sure to block my thoughts by thinking about school.

Edward POV

As the sun rose, we placed the last of the boxes in the trunks.

"That's everything. Let's go!" Alice sang.

I climbed into my new Volvo with Jasper at the wheel and Alice in front, while Carlisle and Esme rode in his new blue Mercedes, Emmett drove his black Jeep, and Rose drove her Ferrari. When everyone got new cars, Emmett practically begged me to get a new one, too. I had kept the old one for sixty-five years. I was planning on keeping it longer, but Rose oh-so-subtly destroyed it. I almost ripped her head off, but everyone backed her up. _Everyone_, including Alice. She knew how much that car meant to me! So many memories…but, as she and Rosalie pointed out, it wouldn't have been operable much longer. The one thing I had made them agree on was to let me get a Volvo exactly like my old one. I didn't care who drove my Volvo anymore, since it wasn't the same one.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice we were at our house. It was the same one that we had all those years ago. But it looked…well cared for. Like someone had been here recently. The grass was mowed, the trees were perfect, and the porch wasn't in ruins. It caught my attention, so I scanned the house for any thoughts. There were none. Alice was bouncing in her seat until the car came to a complete stop. In an instant, every car parked and every car door flew open.

_Well, she hasn't been out here in a while, that's good, _she thought. _Edward, get out of my head! _

"Can't help it, sis."

"Hey, is it just me, or has someone been here?" Emmett asked. Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"No, Emmett, I thought the house just magically cleaned itself," Jasper said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Cool!"

"Emmett, you really need to learn sarcasm," I sighed.

"Shut up and let's go inside," Alice commanded.

"I thought being general was Jasper's job," I joked.

"Not today! Move it!" Alice pushed us all toward the door. I turned the knob; it was unlocked. That was weird. I pushed open the door and let my family go in first. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, then Carlisle filed in. I followed, then moved to the front of my family with Jasper. Defensive purposes.

The room was exactly the same- white furniture, TV, everything in it's proper place.

Esme gasped and pointed to the corner of the room-to my piano. I hadn't played the piano since I left Bella. It was still in perfect condition. Alice grinned. I caught a faint scent from upstairs. It smelled familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Someone's here. They're feeling very excited and relieved," Jasper whispered.

"You sure it's not your wife?" I asked, glancing at Alice as I spoke. She stuck her tongue out at me and turned to Jasper.

"You weren't supposed to say anything!" she cried. "Now the surprise is ruined!"

"Not completely, Alice," a voice whispered from upstairs.

I stiffened. I would recognize that voice anywhere, even if I hadn't heard it in seventy years.

"Bella?" I whispered.

Emmett turned to look at me. "No way. She's alive?"

"Alice, you didn't tell them?" The voice was closer now. "I mean, I understand not telling Edward, but why didn't you tell the rest of them?"

And there she was. My angel. My Bella. She wore a blue sweater and jeans, but she was so beautiful. She smiled down at us when she reached the bottom of the steps.

Alice squealed and pulled her best friend into a hug. Bella hugged her back.

"Thanks, Alice. It's nice to see you too."

"Alice? Care to explain?" Carlisle spoke for the first time.

Alice pulled away and looked down sheepishly.

"Well, see, I kind of…knew Bella was alive."

"Since when?"

_For the past seventy years._

"And you didn't tell me?" I cried. "That's just evil, Alice."

"I told you that you'd be happy again one day."

"Anything else you've been keeping from us, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, Bella…I'll let her tell you that."

"What about Bella?"

_I can't tell you!_

"Okay, enough chit chat! I want to see my little sis!" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett!" we groaned.

"And you said you weren't mushy, Emmett," Bella giggled.

"I'm not!" he protested.

"Oh? Do I have to get the note?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"I want to see," Jasper said. Emmett glared at him.

Bella smirked. "I'll go get it."

"I'll go with you," Alice declared.

"Okay."

_This way, Edward can't hurt me for calling her last night. _

"You did _what?_" I hissed.

Alice slapped her forehead. "Crap!"

"Explain, Alice."

"Okay, I calledbellalastnightwhenisupposedlywenthuntinganditoldherwewerecomingback," Alice said in one breath.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"No."

"Run, Alice. I'm giving you two seconds to run as far as possible before I severely injure you for keeping something like this from me!"

"It was necessary!"

"One…"

Alice ran out the door. "See you soon, Bella! I love you, Jazzy!"

I took off after her like a bullet.

Bella POV

Edward chased Alice out the door like a cheetah hunting its prey. He was even more handsome than I remembered.

Emmett gave me a bear hug, swinging me around.

"It's good to see you again, Bella," Carlisle said.

"Eat any humans while we were away?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, that was rude!" Esme scolded him.

I shook my head. "No, Emmett. No humans." I pointed to my eyes, now a bright gold; I had hunted right before Alice called.

"Hey, now Edward can stop moping around!" Emmett said, having just realized something.

"Very good, Emmett. I think the rest of us figured that out when she came down the stairs." Jasper rolled his eyes. "Hey, Bella."

"Hi, Jasper," I said, smiling. "Um, Emmett, do you mind putting me down?"

"What, you don't want to spend time with me?" His face fell.

"Well, see, I need my arms. I can't exactly use them if you're restraining them, can I?"

Emmett reluctantly let me go. Esme was the one to hug me next.

"Hello, Bella. We missed you."

"I missed you guys, too."

Suddenly, a high pitched scream pierced the air.

"That's Alice!" Jasper cried, taking off. The rest of us were right behind him.

Two minutes later, we had followed Edward and Alice's scents to No Man's Land- at least, that's what I called it. There was another scent I easily recognized, but it still disgusted me. I caught up with Jasper as I spied something through the trees. A sandy-colored, large wolf and a bronze-colored wolf. The bronze wolf had pinned Alice down, while the sandy colored wolf held Edward. They could have thrown them off, but the wolves had their teeth centimeters from their necks. Jasper saw them at the same time I did, and gasped. He shifted into a hunting crouch, ready to attack. I huffed and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me with outraged eyes.

"Hold on," I mouthed.

"They say that if you come any closer, they'll tear my head off," Edward called with much venom in his voice.

"Um…no, they won't," I said, stepping through the trees.

"Bella, what are you doing?!" everyone cried.

"Relax. I'm fine. Those two, however"- I hissed, pointing to the two wolves- "had better run."

"You know them?" Edward asked, never taking his eyes off the wolf pinning him down. I nodded.

"Seth and Steven Clearwater, if you value your lives, you will get off them. _Now,_" I hissed slowly.

The wolves retreated to the edge of No Man's Land immediately. Jasper rushed over to Alice, helping her up while never taking his eyes off the wolves, now hanging their heads in shame.

As soon as they were back over by the others, I stalked forward toward the wolves.

"You will go into those woods, shift back, and then you will come out here and apologize to them. Go," I snarled. The wolves took off.

"Bella? What was that?" Alice asked shakily.

"When did you scream, Alice? Before or after the wolves pinned you," I clarified.

"Before. The future went blank, then those…those…things came out of nowhere!"

Jasper rubbed her arm soothingly. Alice's eyes glazed over. "I can see again! Why?"

Seth and Steven stepped out of the woods, moving slowly in our direction. Inspiration struck me.

"Interesting," I breathed. They stopped in front of me. Seth had short hair, the same color of his fur. Steven had black hair. They both had brown eyes, brown skin, and were tall and muscular.

Edward and Jasper snarled at my side. I held up my hand to stop them from attacking.

"What do you say?" I asked in a dangerous voice.

"Sorry, Bella," they said in unison.

"I'm not the one you pinned down, and I'm not the one that was ready to attack you," I said, pointing to Jasper, Edward, and Alice. Seth and Steven looked down at their feet.

"Sorry," they mumbled.

"I _know _Henry and Bertha taught you how to apologize better than that!"

They looked up at everyone with sad eyes.

"We're sorry for scaring you," they said sincerely.

"You're forgiven," Edward said with narrowed eyes. They weren't forgiven, then.

Seth turned to me. "Better?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Bella!" They turned to take off.

"Freeze!"

They slowly turned. "Yes?"

"You still need to explain yourselves. Sit."

They sat right next to each other on the grass.

"Why did you do it?"

"We were bored!"

"Oh. You were bored." I turned around. "Perfectly acceptable. NOT!"

"We're sorry, Bella!" Seth said.

"We love you?" Steven added.

Edward growled. I laughed bitterly.

"Does that work on me today? Jasper, do I feel forgiving?"

Jasper shook his head.

"There's your answer!" I walked up to Steven and slapped him on the side of the head. He rubbed it.

"Bella, do you mind explaining? Like, everything?" Emmett asked.

"Well, for that, we'll probably be here for a while."

"Didn't you write in the diary I left?" Alice asked.

"Oh, yeah? Why didn't I think of that?" I slapped myself on the forehead. "Victoria burned it."

"Victoria?" Edward hissed.

Seth turned to me. "You've got a lot of explaining to do!" he taunted.

"Shut up."

Edward sat next to me. Seth and Steven sat on my other side, about two feet out of my reach. Good for them. Alice sat between Edward and Jasper, who sat next to Rosalie, next to Emmett. Esme and Carlisle finished the circle.

Carlisle turned to me. "So, exactly how do you know them?"

* * *

**Heehee...another cliffie! Another chapter done. Um...don't hurt me, but... I'm leaving for my grandparents' next Wednesday and I might not update before then. If that happens, I won't be able to update until the 8th at the earliest. But on the other hand, I am working on another story. Summary: Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are best friends. They always have been. But slowly, they begin to disappear. Bella moves to Forks, where she sees someone who looks very familiar....So, do you like the idea? When you review, tell me if you like it and PM me about what should happen after she meets them. I'm out of ideas. If enough people like it, I'll try to post it tonight. And three whole chapters! That's how many I've got so far....Review please! **

**ASHLEY  
**


	6. The Past Comes Back

**Yes, I'm UPDATING! You have a certain somebody to thank for that- you know who you are! I know you guys have wanted this out for FOREVER, and for that I deeply apologize. But I procrastinate. and you can yell at me all you want in the reviews as long as you put something good in there too. I don't write for nothing, you know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor do I own Steven- that's my friend's brother- but I own Carter and most of the new pack! ****Bella POV**

* * *

"Steven and Seth are my nephews," I said. Edward's eyes got really wide. Rosalie's nose wrinkled. Everyone else's reactions were somewhere in the middle.

"Didn't see that coming, did ya?" Steven taunted. I hopped up, slapped him again, and sat down before he could retaliate. "OW!"

"Then shut up and maybe you wouldn't get slapped," I warned.

"Elaborate, please," Carlisle asked.

"If you want to get technical, they're my step-nephews. About three years after I was changed, Charlie married Sue Clearwater from the reservation. Sue's husband, Harry, died a few months after I was changed. Her son, Henry, could shift into a wolf. When I went to get my stuff one night, I didn't know he was in there until I heard him. He wanted to attack me, but then he realized who I was. We became really good friends, and I thought of him as my brother. So when he imprinted on Bertha, I was happy for him. She became my sister."

"Imprinting?" Carlisle asked, curious.

"What about me, Bella? I thought _I _was your sister!" Alice cried.

"You are, Alice, now please calm down. I can have more than one sister," I reminded her.

"Imprinting is like finding your soul mate, only stronger. You would always be there for that person, and you'd do anything for them," Seth explained to Carlisle.

"Interesting," he breathed.

"Bella, what exactly happened after we left?"

I looked up in surprise. Rosalie was the one who asked the question.

"Well, I was basically comatose for the first week, then a zombie for the next few months. After I started hanging out with Jacob Black, I came to the house. I was on the porch when this vampire came from behind me and changed me. His name was Andrew-" I snarled- "and after he changed me, I tore him to shreds. Then the wolves- Sam, Jared, Paul, and Embry- they burned him and told me about the treaty. I came back to the house once I was done hunting and was searching for some clothes when I found the secret panel in Alice's closet. It had the diaries in it."

"Wait, why did you go to our house in the first place, Bella?" Emmett asked.

I looked down out of habit. Steven answered for me.

"She 'heard' Edward one night down in Port Angeles, and thought she could hear him again if she came to you guys' house."

"Like a ghost?" Esme asked.

"No, just his voice in my head," I corrected.

"_That _doesn't make you sound crazy, Bella," Emmett scoffed.

"Congratulations, Emmett, you've actually learned how to use sarcasm," Jasper said dryly.

"Anyways, during the transformation, I saw Edward in my head and he told me everything was going to be all right. Alice appeared near the very end for, like, ten seconds. They told me to stay in Forks so they could find me easier."

"Aw, I wasn't there?" Emmett grumbled. I shook my head.

"Sorry, Em."

"Okay, so after you read the diary I left, what happened?" Alice asked.

"Well, I realized that, since I was missing, Charlie would be looking for me. So I took my truck to the border line and handed my truck to Sam, the old Alpha. Then I noticed that there was a new wolf with them. I later found out that it was Jacob Black.

"Skip ahead twenty years. Henry found Bertha and imprinted on her, so he stopped shifting so he could age with her. Wolves don't age unless they stop shifting for a long period of time after they start shifting. So Henry looked like a regular twenty-six year old-"

"If you don't count the fact that he had muscles that'd look more normal on a thirty-five year old," Steven snickered.

I glared at him slightly. The affect was ruined by my smirk. "Yes, that. So he imprinted on Bertha. The problem was she was only fifteen. He had to wait half a decade. Meanwhile, I became very good friends with the wolves. Ten years after they got married, Bertha had the twins' older sister, Leah. Leah is the only female wolf in the existence of the tribe. She also blames me for being a vampire, therefore causing her genes to be triggered and causing her to shift. I told her that just because I am a vampire and she's a werewolf, does not mean we have to be enemies. She's coming around. And when she was fifteen, the twins were born. They shifted when they were fourteen, and that was when Victoria came back."

Everybody, and I mean _everybody, _snarled at the mention of her.

"And this is the only fight I've gotten into with another vampire since I was a newborn."

_Flashback, six years ago_

_I was sitting against a tree that was in the newly marked No Man's Land, writing in my diary. It had just been established since the wolves have known me for most of their unnatural lives and I've never slipped, not once. I was now allowed onto Quileute land as long as I had an escort, and they were allowed to be on Cullen land around me. There was an area where it was both vampire and wolf territory. That was where I was sitting now. I looked up, feeling somebody's eyes on me. _

"_Bella!" Carter called. Carter Black looked just like his father, but with his mother's eyes. He was the Alpha of the pack now, after his father, the true Alpha, started aging again. I looked over at him. _

"_Yes, Carter?" I asked, standing up._

"_That redhead you told me about? She's here- I just saw her." Carter was trembling now. He had phased about three years ago, and had the best control out of the whole pack. _

"_Where?" _

"_Trees. She was getting close to you. The others are coming."_

_Something slammed into me before I could respond. Carter shifted immediately, his clothes falling in shreds around him. I turned in a hunting position and saw the vampire that got away all those years ago. _

_Victoria. _

_She kept her eyes on carter, but spoke to me. Her voice was sweet, childish. _

"_How wonderful to see you again, Isabella." Venom dripped behind her words. _

"_Why are you here?" I asked, getting straight to the point. _

"_My James was killed by your boyfriend, so I'm just returning the favor. I left you alone for all these years because he left you, but I've finally decided to do what I should have done ages ago!" _

_Something was burning- I could feel it. It wasn't the woods; the trees were too moist. I saw a bonfire three hundred feet to my left. Victoria picked up my diary and, in an effort to provoke me, threw it into the flames. _

_Good thing I have vampiric memory, I reminded myself as Carter launched himself at her from one side. I saw the rest of the pack- Leah; Joseph Uley; Jared's, Paul's, and Embry's sons; _**(A/N: I don't know their last names)**_ Embry Atera, Quil's son; and the twins- appear from all sides. Victoria was trapped. She could only go up. _

_I chased her through the trees, leading her to the bonfire she built. I knocked her out of the tree she was in and Carter tore off her right arm. He tossed it into the inferno. Victoria hissed at us and almost bit Embry's paw. I knocked him out of the way. Vampire venom was deadly to the wolves. _

_Leah and Seth caught her legs, while Joseph held onto her flailing left arm. I came up and grasped her head, ripping it off her head in a second. I tossed it into the fire while the wolves finished tearing her body apart. _

_End Flashback_

"So, yeah…" I finished awkwardly.

"You actually killed Victoria?" Jasper breathed. Nobody had moved throughout my entire story.

"Yep," Seth said proudly.

"And then, nothing exciting happened until I got a call from Alice last night telling me that you guys were coming back."

Edward suddenly stood up.

"We're being watched," he breathed. Everybody stiffened. Jasper shifted into his hunting crouch. Alice was frantically searching the future, and Emmett looked ready for a fight.

I turned to the left, looking into the trees. I smiled.

"Hey, sis! You missed the best part! Bella was retelling the tale of how we destroyed Victoria!" Steven cried.

Leah Clearwater slinked out of the trees, her black hair fluttering in the breeze. We were downwind, so leah smelled us, not the other way around.

"Bella, how do you stand the smell?" Alice asked, repulsed.

I shrugged. "You get used to it."

"Ugh."

"Leah, these are the Cullens, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward," I introduced her, waving my hand to each of them as I spoke.

Leah nodded. "Hello." She turned to me. "Bella, if the Cullens are back, Carter needs to talk with you guys about the treaty."

Carlisle looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked defensively.

":I just thought that we'd never see werewolves and vampires getting along. And here you go and make a treaty that actually allows you to go on their land!"

"With an escort," I reminded him.

"Yes."

"Yeah, well, Bella's always been weird like that," Emmett and Steven said.

"Are we going to stand here and argue or are we going to talk treaty?" I scowled.

Seth gave me a confused look. "Bella, the phrase is, 'talk turkey'."

"Yes, but I don't eat turkey-they aren't very appetizing- therefore I don't talk to them, and I want to talk about the treaty, not some stupid Thanksgiving bird," I snapped.

"It's just a figure of speech, Bella, lighten up!"

"I know." I huffed and turned to Leah. "Just get Carter over here."

Leah nodded. "Already done. They're right behind you."

* * *

**So, the question is: how should a certain group of royalty come into play? I want them to come within the next few chapters, but that may not happen. Suggestions? And does anybody know Jared's, Paul's, and Embry's last names? You know, for next chapter? **

**Reviews make my day. Oh, I got a New Moon bracelet with the werewolf symbol on it and a Twilight bracelet with the Cullen crest for Christmas! I dunno why I typed that, but I did. **

**ASHLEY**


	7. AN: DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!

**A/N**

Oh, gosh. How to put this? Um…**DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!**

I really want to slap myself really hard right now. After all, I told myself that I would not put any stories on hiatus. School starts tomorrow, and I haven't updated this story in forever.

Not all of my stories are going on hiatus, mind you. Just _**Run Away, Run Away **_and _**Forget Me Not.**_ Hee hee. Which is why these are the only two stories with A/Ns. Okay, here's the deal:

**Run Away, Run Away:**

I have to get around the rest of the school up to spring break. Simple stuff, mind you. But i was going to skip straight to spring and have a few flashbacks here and there, one involving Bella finding out Edward watches her sleep. But in my mind, that doesn't work. So then my dad's laptop crashed, and I couldn't get a hold of the file for a while because I didn't save it on a flashdrive. Stupid me, right? (Plus, I was visiting my grandparents in Kansas. For future reference, I do this every year.) And I wasn't at all that far to begin with, so I'm going to start over. But I'm stuck. i don't want her to find out for another week or so storywise. So...yeah. PM me for suggestions, please. I'll delete this and post the 16th chapter when I get it typed up. Warning you ahead of time, in case you want to comment on that chapter.

**Forget Me Not: **

I want them to end up meeting the Volturi in Volterra, so Bella's shield will come out. It's gonna be great! But a group of guards can't just be "passing through" and since Victoria's dead, I have no reason for them to be there in the first place (remember, Edward never went to Volterra). Plus, only two wolves will be there- Seth and Steven. So they can't have an encounter with the pack, either. Help?

Same as before- suggestions, PM me. Unless you don't want to review the next chapter.

Oh! One last thing. **(Don't HAVE to read this part unless you like HP and Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

For all you Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh! fans out there (there aren't many crossovers that aren't romance, and Yami x Yugi as anything but brothers is so gross) please check out the poll on my profile. NOBODY'S VOTED! I need a name, seeing as M.V. is going to appear in the VERY FIRST CHAPTER and I need a name for her! They won't be going to Hogwarts, though- the Golden Trio, plus Sirius and Ginny are going to Domino! That's actually original- hardly anyone sends them to Domino.

Okay. That's all. I will **try** to update these stories by Halloween. But you know me. Never really sure, myself. *shrugs sheepishly*

Love you all, bear with me please!

ASHLEY


End file.
